The Reckoning Comes
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: David and Megan, members of the Epic resistance group the Reckoners, are transported into the DC universe chasing the High Epic Limelight. Meanwhile Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman are on the hunt for Lex Luthor. How will these two teams be able to work together? Read and find out. Summary might suck but give it a read anyway.


So anyway I decided to try this cause I haven't seen it done before.

Also I couldn't help draw certain similarities between David and Batman so yeah.

Well anyways hope you all enjoy while I...

-presses a dark blue button-

RELEASE THE KRAKEN!

Limelight, formerly known as Jonathan Phaedrus leader of the Reckoners, was beyond annoyed, you could tell this by the fact most of the lower Epics who he had beaten into serving him, were little more than corpses. The reason for his current problems was that his former subordinate, one David Charleston, had partnered up with High Epic Firefight, real name Megan, point woman wannabe Mizzy, and the remnants of his former Epic extermination team, the Reckoners, had successfully pushed him to Atlanta, after the little fiasco at Babylon Restored. The part that mostly infuriated him was that he was supposed to be able to predict everything they did, he was supposed to know everything they were going to do before they did it, he was supposed to have their entire playbook memorized, after all he wrote their playbook, and they had made a complete fool out of him since they arrived. He had a few options left, most of which involved him running like a dog with it's tail tucked between it's legs and the other options having a slim chance of coming out if David had, undoubtedly, done his research.

Them incessantly blasting at his forcefield reinforced door with Knighthawk Foundry's new rocket launcher, based on the pirated power of one of his former servants, Blockbuster if he remembered wasn't helping his decisions. Growling he pressed a button on the arm of his throne which would call his other minion Wormhole, to evacuate him, after all he who fights and runs away lives to fight another day and all that, but mostly because he knew David had spent countless hours, looking into his past to try and decipher his weakness and would undoubtedly either have found it or would have found it in the event conflict would envitably ensue.

Meanwhile on a alternate earth...

Luthor was desperately flipping through the dimensions in his latest gadget, trying to find a ideal dimension to jump into to both regroup and find new allies. Just as Superman forcefully opened the titanium doors to Luthor's laboratory. Growling in annoyance he randomly selected a dimension and a bright flash of blue greeted him, just as the Man of Steel grabbed him by the back of his military grade coveralls and pulled him out of the lab. But all the same a bright flash of light appeared and three people all but flew out.

Meanwhile back with Limelight...

It was at this point that a blue flash of light appeared and Limelight smiled thinking his minion had finally come through, conviently right as the Reckoners burst through the door.

"It's over Prof," David yelled.

"Oh on the contrary," Limelight stated, trying to look as regal as possible as he took one step back into the portal, "it has only just begun."

With that Limelight disappeared in a flash of light, little did he know that David and Megan had jumped in right after him, weapons at the ready. After they jumped in the portal closed and all the Reckoners that were in the room could do was think about how it didn't matter where Megan and David were they were well and truly on their own.

In Luthor's lab...

Now normally when someone steps out of a portal in Luthor's lab you immediately expect them to start looking around for Luthor and then jump to his defense once they realized Superman had him ready to go to prison. However what stepped out of the portal was a man dressed in a black lab coat, black pants, black combat boots, and black lab goggles. He looked at each of them in the same manner one would gum on their bottom of their shoes or when their child drew on the walls. However the realitive calm didn't last long as two more people burst from the portal and started firing at him. His response was to raise a hand, deflecting the bullets. Growling in annoyance before he slammed his hands onto the ground and caused it to crack, and the other two jumped out of the way just in time. Only for the man in the black lab coat to grab the boy by the throat and sneered.

"You've caused me a lot of headaches David," the man said, rage etched into his otherwise handsome features, "that ends today."

It was then he felt a hand grab his wrist, looking down he saw a hand with a dark blue cloth like substance set in a diamond pattern ending at the wrist. Following the arm the hand came attached to, for the moment anyway, to a broad chest with a elegantly stitched S set onto a field of yellow and bordered by a red diamond, a dark red cape flowed from the persons shoulders and stopped at his midthigh, and he was wearing dark red boots. (A/N: Henry Cavill as Superman) With a sneer Limelight flared the forcefield around his wrist to try and repel the offending hand. However what he didn't notice was that the entire time he was focusing on the mysterious newcomer, who was currently outmatching his forcefield with brute strength alone, Megan had snuck up behind him with a 9mm pistol and had it pressed to the back of his head.

"Let him go," Megan stated, pulling back the hammer and her finger firmly pressed against the trigger.

"By the time you fire your weapon I will have created a forcefield around my body," Limelight stated matter of factly, "crushing David's trachea and forcing your bullet to deflect back at you."

Growling Megan was debating on whether it was a bluff or not, however that decision was taken out of her hands when they guy with the S on his chest finally managed to rip Limelight's hand away from David's throat. Growling in frustration Limelight covered his hand in a forcefield and punched the new comer in the face, causing him to fly across the room. It was at this point another man and a woman appeared, the man had a cowl covering his face with two points that strongly resembled bat ears, white lenses over his eyes, why Limelight didn't now, he had a bat silhouette on his chest, which was almost a midnight black, a black belt hold a assortment of pouches onto his waist, on his wrists were two gauntlets with three blade like protrusions extending a quarter inch from his wrists, and the cape was black with several parts coming to points. The woman had midnight black hair the went to just beneath her shoulders, resting on her head was a silver tiara with a red star set into the center, which accented her cobalt blue eyes, she wore a strapless, lowcut red top with two silver W's, one directly under the other, which did little to hide her cleavage, almost skin tight dark blue pants were held onto her shapely waist by what looked like a silver belt with the buckle having concentric cirlces around a bright red star, and she was wearing high heel boots that were the same shade of red as her top.

Growling in annoyance Limelight powered up his shields, to help augment his super strength, and kicked his accelerated healing into overdrive. Groaning in pain, after just getting over a coughing fit from having someone with a grip like steel holding his throat, David began looking around for either his rifle or Megan. He found Megan not three feet away, taking cover behind a counter, her new, well slightly used, pistol. Getting over to her as fast and as stealthily as he could David decided to take stock of the current situation. They were in some kind of lab, judging from the assortment of containers and strange liqiuds in the place, Limelight waas facing off against three different epics who, surprisingly, were working in tandem to take him down, and he was down to a pistol with half a clip of ammo, yeah not a good day by any stretch of the imagination.

"Ideas," Megan asked, peeking over the counter they were hiding behind.

"I got nothing,"David answered, "Plan B?"

"We have a Plan B," Megan asked, her eyes wide that David would think to have a Plan B.

"Yeah we improvise," David answered, causing Megan to face palm.

"Of course," was Megan responded as she shook her head. Just as soon their little exchange was over Limelight's body crashed through the counter and pulled himself out of the wrecked remains of some kind of machine. Growling in frustration Limelight realized, finally, that he was far outclassed, he finally realized this because the guy with the bat fetish had expert reflexs and, as he had seen so far, unmatched hand to hand skills, the guy in blue had invulnerability, super strength, heat vision, which played hell with his healing abilities, and super cold breath, and the female, aside from being very easy on the eyes, had super strength, super durabilty, enhanced reflexs, and she was no slouch as far as melee fighting was concerned. Growling he was ready to attempt one last fight with all three of them, his arrogance as a Epic currently overriding self preservation, when he felt bullets pinging off his shield. Turning and looking he was unsurprised to see Megan emptying her weapon at him. Forgetting the other three in the room he surged forward and ripped the pistol from Megan's grasp. Only for a sudden jolt to attack his nerves. Growling in fury he turned and saw David holding two live wires and was about to take the wires and shock him to death with them, when he suddenly felt very sleepy. Looking down he saw two pellets emitting a green colored gas, looking up he saw David collapsed on the ground snoring, and then he fell forward and his world went black.

"Why didn't you do that to begin with," Superman asked with a sigh, thinking about how this whole fight could have been avoided if Batman had hit the three newcomers with his anesthisia smoke pellets to begin with.

"He was right on top of us," Batman stated, as he fixed his infamous Bat glare on the three fallen new comers. Knowing this was a discussion he couldn't win Superman just shook his head and stared at the newcomers. Immediately he could see the youngest of the three was in his early twenties, dorkish in appearance, wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and simple running shoes, and he also noticed that in a holster that sat lopsided on the kids's right side was what looked like a standard nine millimeter pistol, something he shouldn't know how to use.

"Watchtower," Superman asked, looking at Batman. Batman nodded, picking up the boy, while Superman grabbed the man in the lab coat , and left Wonder Woman with the girl.

"Shame Luthor got away," Wonder Woman stated, carrying the girl in her arms almost like a newborn.

"We'll get him next time," Superman stated, carrying the man in the lab coat by the collars of both of his shirts.

"Maybe," Was Batman's simple statement, the boy slung over his shoulder, "J'onn pick up."

With that they were teleported to the Watchtower, the base of the Justice Leauge.

Five minutes later...

J'onn J'onnz, the Martian Manhunter, stood on the other side of a one way glass panel, looking into the interrogation room. It was at this moment the Dark Knight walked into the room.

"Find anything," the Batman asked, looking at the boy as he started to wake up.

"His name is David Charleston," J'onn answered, having read the boy's mind while he was unconcious, "his mother was killed by a terminal illness when he was six, his father was killed by superhuman called Steelheart when he was eight, he spent ten years working in a factory when Steelheart took over, and so far he has killed six superhumans so far."

"Any reason," Batman asked, now glaring at the boy.

"Apparently all superhumans in his universe are the product of a star called Calamity," J'onn began to answer, "and prolonged use of their powers causes them to go evil, except superhumans that he calls Gifters."

"And the others," Batman asked, still glaring at the boy.

"Both are superhumans," J'onn answered, "the girl can manipulate reality to a limited degree by pulling images from alternate dimensions as well as self-resurrection, the male was the one they were hunting, he has accelerated healing, forcefield generation, and he can cause vibrations that elimnate obstacles."

"Names," Batman asked, already feeling the impending headache coming.

"The boy is David Charleston," J'onn answered, "the girl is Megan Jameson, and the man was a elementary school science teacher named John Phaedrus."

With a nod Batman made to walk out the door that opened with a woosh.

"Relatable isn't he," J'onn asked offfhandedly, which caused Batman to turn and fix him with the infamous Bat-glare.

"What do you mean," Batman asked, a steel edge in his voice.

"He had to watch as one of his parents was killed in front of him, while he was powerless to stop it," J'onn answered, before looking at Batman with his usual blank expression, "sound familiar?"

Batman just continued to glare before he turned and walked out of the room. Once he left J'onn allowed a small smile to appear on his face as he waited for Batman to enter the interrogation room.

In the interrogation room with David...

David groaned as he slowly began to wake up and he opened his eyes, only to immediately shut them due to the bright light. He then tried to get up, only to be halted. Opening his eyes again David saw that he was bound to a metal table by handcuffs fed through a loop.

"Gotta say one thing these guys aren't taking any chances," David said to himself, he tried to tug on them only to be met with stiff resistance.

"Don't bother," said a gruff voice, looking up David saw one of the people who had fought Prof when they first got here and noted that he had a near black belt loaded down with a bunch of pouches, "we tested those cuffs against our strongest and even he couldn't break them."

"Ok," David said with a shrug.

"You have a lot of questions to answer," Batman stated, fixing David with a glare. In response David raised his wrists showing Batman the handcuffs.

"Not like i'm going anywhere," David responded.

So anyway let me know what you, my ever faithful and patient readers, think by pressing the button labelled REVIEW.

All constructive criticism accepted.

Till next time.


End file.
